


Day 10: Silver

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Pack Feels, don't look at me, somehow ended in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home with a dagger in his back and blood running down his side. Stiles sighs... How is this his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Silver

The front door slammed, jerking Stiles awake from where he fell asleep.

"Derek? That you?" Stiles called out.

"No, it's a kitsune run," Derek grunted back in response.

"Smartass," Stiles called back fondly, getting up to meet Derek.

"What took so long anyway? Did you get lost in the grocery store agai.... OMG DEREK!" Stiles yelled, rushing to Derek's side. Derek's side which was covered in so much blood that  it had stained through his shirt, dripping onto the floor.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, looking Derek over to find what was causing the bleeding. It didn't take too long for Stiles to find it. There, right below Derek's shoulder blades, right where Derek couldn't reach, no matter how he twisted, was a dagger, sunken into Derek's back all the way to the hilt.

"Oh my God, Derek..." Stiles started, worry clear in his voice.

"Stiles. Pull. The. Damn. Thing. Out." Derek gritted out.

"Ok, ok but first let me get the supplies in case there is wolfbane, or...." Stiles said as he got ready to sit Derek down and get their first aid kit.

"No wolfsbane," Derek told him, cutting him off. When all that did was make Stiles raise an unimpressed eyebrow, Derek sighed and continued, "I would feel it if the dagger was laced with something. I just can't reach it without clawing myself."  

Now that he said it, Stiles could see the rips in Derek's shirt, like he had tried a few times before giving up and coming home. Panic and worry subsiding, Stiles rolled his eyes at his husband. Of course, the idiot had tried to remove it himself , only to end up hurting himself more.

"Ok, deep breath in," Stiles said as he reached around to get a grip on the dagger. Derek tensed, then dragged in a breath.

"No tensing! You can't tense, that will only make it harder and more painful to pull out, you know this," Stiles admonished softly, mentally rolling his eyes again. The big bad wolf, everyone.

"Stop being such a baby. I'll pull on the count of three, ok? Now deep breath in," Stiles told him. Derek relaxed and took a deep breath.

"One," Stiles said and, as soon as Derek exhaled, he pulled the dagger out.

"What happened to three?" Derek snarled at him, like the big baby he was. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"If I had waited, you would have just tensed again," Stiles informed him, ready to give him a whole long lecture, when he actually caught sight of the dagger. The blade itself was probably a good four inches long _and how the hell hadn't that been poking out the front of Derek?_ And the  hilt was elaborately decorated. However, the most interesting thing was that the whole thing was pure silver. Stiles started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Derek asked, his shirt was now off and he was looking over his shoulder into a mirror to see how the wound was healing.

"You sure you didn't feel anything? No burning? No agonizing pain? Nothing?" Stiles questioned through his laughter, tears in his eyes.

"No, why?" Derek asked turning to look at Stiles, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. In lieu of answering, Stiles held out the dagger for Derek to look at, still trying to catch his breath. Derek took the dagger with no problem and inspected it. Then, he cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, asking him what was so significantly funny about it.

"That's almost completely pure silver, dude," Stiles informed him.  

"So?" Derek asked, still oblivious to the morbid humor in the situation.

"Nothin’. It's just very Beauty and the Beast, you know?" Stiles said, grin still spread across his face.  It took a moment, but then realization crossed his face. Looking at the dagger with disgust, Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ snicker.

"You know we've been together too long, when that reference is what makes you understand," Stiles teased. Derek's face softened as he place the dagger on the desk, before crowding Stiles up against the wall.

"Too long, huh?" Derek whispered against Stiles’ mouth. And Stiles did not whimper at that, no sir.

"You might have a point," Derek teased as he pulled away, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe I should move out, try..." Whatever Derek was going to say, Stiles didn't want to hear it. He knew Derek was just teasing, just like he knew they really should be more concerned about the fact that someone had tried to knife Derek at the grocery store with a silver dagger, but it had been too long since they had had a moment to themselves. They could worry about that in the morning.

______________________________________________________________________________

Except, the morning revealed Derek to being extremely unhelpful.

"Don't know," Derek told Stiles with a shrug, when Stiles had asked what the hunter looked like.

"You don't know..." Stiles deadpanned, squinting at Derek, like he couldn't believe how unhelpful he was being.

"Stiles, it was late, I was putting our groceries in the car. I wasn't paying attention. Whoever it was didn't hang around. Just stabbed and ran." Derek told him. Stiles sighed and rubbed his head. He sent a text to the rest of the pack, letting them know to be on the lookout but, without anything more to go on, the search for the poorly informed hunter was low priority.

______________________________________________________________________________

That was, of course, until Derek came home with three silver bullets in his chest after a night of running with the pack under the full moon. Before Stiles could do more than gape and flail, Derek held up a hand, silencing him.

"Talk to him," Derek said, moving aside and waving a hand to point out the panicked kid that Scott was dragging in by the scruff of his neck. Stiles sighed and looked to the heavens to give him strength. The kid, obviously, wasn't a hunter if the pack had decided that Stiles should have the talk with him. The 'so you found out things go bump in the night and decided to go the Dean Winchester route' talk. However, the kid could wait until Stiles pulled out the bullets and clean the wounds that he had put in his husband.

"Before Erica cuts off his balls..." Derek told him with an amused huff, once again, waving him toward the kid.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Turns out, the kid’s, Sam’s, family had been killed by a rogue. Sam, seeing one too many Supernatural episodes, did Stiles call it or did he call it, had decided that  he would avenge his family, and had been tracking the rogue from state to state. It was all actually impressive, when he told Stiles about it. The kid was smart. However, he had lost track of the rogue about a month ago, around here.

"Yeah," Stiles had told him, "That's because Derek ripped him to pieces, when he refused to be reasoned with."

Stiles and Sam had talk for hours, before Stiles offered him a room to sleep in tonight.

"You sure? Won't, um, Derek mind?" Sam had asked him tentatively, and Stiles had to hold back a cheer when Sam used Derek's name. Turns out, like most kids, when Stiles sat down and explained everything to Sam, he didn't hate werewolves. He had just been hurting and grieving and had made some poor choices. That wasn't the first time Derek had gotten shot over a misunderstanding, it wouldn't be the last.

"Nah, he's used to it. Just don't try to slit his throat in his sleep and you'll be fine," Stiles assured him with a smile and a teasing wink. The kid looked like he wasn't sure if Stiles was being serious or not.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Derek and him were in the kitchen, when Derek suddenly put down his cup and tilted his head. Ah, Sam must be making his way down the steps. Not even a full minute later, Sam entered the kitchen, hesitating in the entrance way.

"I just wanted to apologize, Derek. I shouldn't have assumed that all werewolves were like that one. And I shouldn't have attacked you," Sam said, looking Derek straight in the eye as he said it. Derek hid his smile behind his mug, but Stiles still saw it.

"I accept your apology," Derek said, putting his mug down and nodding at the boy. Sam relaxed and gave him a tentative smile. Stiles beamed.

"Now the question is, what are we going to do with you?" Derek asked, all resigned and serious, eyes piercing the poor kid. Stiles had to dig his nails into his thighs to stop himself from laughing.

"It doesn't matter. I have no family missing me. Do what you need to, for me to make amends. Even if it means that I must forfeit my life," Sam said, completely serious, bracing himself for the worse. It broke Stiles’ heart a little. Stiles gave Derek a sideways glance and saw Derek give him a small nod.

"Well, we could kill you," Stiles started as he got up, walking toward the kid who had gone statue-still, "Or, you stay and go back to school. Make friends, maybe someday even become pack."

The kid look dumbfounded. Stiles couldn't really blame him.

"Or, we could get you set up somewhere else, make sure you get taken care of. We have connections, we can do that for you," Stiles told him gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"You'd let me stay? Even with how screwed up I am? You'd take me in?" Sam whispered, eyes shining.

"Kid, we are all screwed up here, you'd fit right in," Stiles told him with a smile. Sam gave a watery laugh, before he broke down and cried, clutching Stiles.

"Thank you," the kid whispered.

"Hey, you're the one agreeing to put up with grumpy over there," Stiles replied, getting Sam to laugh again.

"Now, go get your stuff from that pathetic motel and unpack. When you get back, we'll make arrangements to get the rest of your stuff and adopt you legally," Stiles said shooing him. Before he could leave, Derek came up and gave him a clap on the shoulder and a nod, making Sam beam. Kids, they made no sense.

"You need to stop bringing home strays," Derek told him as the kid pulled away.

"Please, you're the one who lets them stay. And... you brought this one home, if you recall that event a whole day ago," Stiles snapped back with a smile.

"I recall no such thing..." Derek sniffed.

"Mindy is going to be ecstatic about getting a baby brother!" Stiles informed him, gleefully.

"...and Jane is going to hate not being the baby anymore, Joe's going to worry that this means we'll pay less attention to him, Josh is gonna want to turn him into a nerd... Need I continue? How is it that, at 45, I am still surrounded by teenagers?" Derek asked Stiles with a raised eyebrow, like it was all his fault. Ok, it might be a little bit his fault.

"Because you’re just so good at dealing with teenage angst?" Stiles teased. Derek rolled his eyes, before giving Stiles a chaste kiss.

"Thank you," Derek whispered.

"For what?" Stiles asked, honestly confused for once.

"For giving me such a huge family to love again," Derek whispered back. And if that just didn't make Stiles heart melt...

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously, I still don’t understand the word drabble. Yes, Derek and Stiles adopted the kid who tried to kill Derek. Yes, they have done this before. In fact, Derek’s unbelievably huge pack, is, mostly, made up of misfits that Stiles and Derek have taken in. Which, is why they have connections. Don’t ask me why this happened. I don’t know. It was just supposed to be a filler piece. How did it end up like this? Well, I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> On a side note, I am sorry about the random updates. College happened and has been preventing both me from writing and my beta from proofreading, so our uploads have been kinda erratic. So, there might come a day when I upload six new fics at once.(hahahahahahahahaha.. Alex is funny, right?) Then disappear again. (more likely)
> 
> As always, thanks to my heroic beta who should have odes written to her for putting up with, and reading, the first draft. Though, she might just be the death of me with her request fics, so we might be close to even. Also, you can totally blame part of it on my beta, who keeps insisting on these fics that refuse to be short drabbles and wish to turn into full length Oh-My-God-I-Didn’t-Mean-for-This-to-Happen fics.


End file.
